Zoe and Max: A match made in heaven
by daisystoyle
Summary: Zoe, a consultant, and Max, a porter, find themselves completely smitten with each other! They have finally revealed their relationship to the ED but will they live happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**It's the day after Zoe and Max revealed their relationship to the ED**

"You okay Zo?" asked Max seeming rather concerned.

"Yeah, yeah sorry. Just a bit...aprehensive as to how everyone's gonna react today ya'know?" replied Zoe.

"Dont worry, honestly Zo! Look, Robyn text me last night – she's completely fine with it all! Forget what anybody else thinks, they're just jealous that they can't have a piece of me!" Max said, winking at Zoe.

"Ha ha, you think you're hilarious don't you?" exclaimed Zoe, while pulling him in for a long and passionate kiss. She looks at the time, "Bloody hell Max! It's 9.30 and I start at 10!"

"We've still got thirty minutes then!" answered Max as her pulled her back towards him and kissed her slowly.

"Max, seriously! We have to get going!" Zoe said teasingly.

"Ok ok, bossy boots! I'm coming." laughed Max.

Max followed Zoe out of the bedroom and into the kitchen where they were welcomed by Dylan.

"Oh you've decided to get up eventually then! Good night? Actually, dont tell me – i've only just eaten my breakfast!" said Dylan.

"Don't worry, I wasn't planning on telling you anyway! Look, you don't mind Max staying over a few nights a week do you? Obviously we'd understand if you felt it was too awkward." asked Zoe.

"No no, you and Maxwell enjoy yourselves!" answered Dylan.

"It's Max, and thanks..."exclaimed Max.


	2. Chapter 2

As they pull up in the carpark, Zoe notices Connie and gives her a slight smile.

"Ah I bet she's dying to make a sly remark about us!" said Zoe, confidently.

"Zoe, ignore her! Just focus on us and like I said, forget what people think – they're just jealous!" Max replied as he placed his manly hand on her upper thigh. Max was absolutely in love with her. 'How could I be so lucky to have a woman like her?!' Max thought. Zoe returned his gesture with a kiss and then stepped out of her car, prepared for the day ahead. Max walked round and slotted his hand in hers before the two of them began walking towards Connie.

"Morning!" exclaimed Zoe.

"Hi. Oh and while I get the chance, there'll be no funny business between the pair of you while you're working in _my _department. Understand?" replied Connie.

"Yes boss!" remarked Zoe, sarcastically. The two of them carried on into the ED where they were warmly greeted by their colleagues.

"Oh Max, you're alive then?!" exclaimed Robyn.

"Ah yeah, sorry I didn't reply last night! I was a bit...tied up..." Max answered.

"Eww too much info! But honestly, I am happy for you guys! Hopefully you can tame him a bit Zoe!" Robyn said, filling Zoe with confidence.

"Thank you Robyn, means a lot! And I'll try my best!" laughed Zoe, "Oh Max, I'm gonna have to go but I'll text you in a bit!" said Zoe.

"Okay, don't work too hard!" joked Max.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the usual time of the day when Zoe and Max took their break. Max, resting against the entrance of the hospital, saw her walking towards him looking exhausted as ever.

"Zo, you look exhausted! You okay?" Max asked, concerned.

"I feel exhausted! I'm just not sure whether I can cope with Connie on my back 24/7. She's been giving me sly looks all morning!"exclaimed Zoe.

Despite her ignoring what Connie had to say most of the time, this time she had got to Zoe. She was worried enough about what people would have to say about her relationship, and the fact that Connie was so hasty to have her say knocked her confidence a little. Max, however, was her rock and was always there to build her back up again.

"Oh Zo, come here" Max pulled Zoe into his warm chest. This was the one place where Zoe felt completely safe. He kissed her forehead as a small tear trickeled down her cheek. "Zo, don't cry! Don't let her get to you!"

"I'm sorry. I...I guess she just knows how to push my buttons. But thank you for standing by me, I guess I'm just being silly." answered Zoe, attempting to hold back her tears.

"I guess she does, but seriously, don't let her get to you! You're my beautiful silly princess and I won't let anyone upset you again. Understand?" said Max reassuringly, as he pulled her closer once more.

She kissed him passionately before she let go and headed back inside. Max stood there with the thought of her upset still wavering through his mind. 'How could someone be so selfish to make my Zoe upset?' he thought. He quickly put out his cigarette and headed back inside...with a plan.

"Ah Max, could you take this patient up to x-ray immediately please?" Connie ordered.

"Sorry, no can do." replied Max, pleased with what he had just said.

"Why on earth not? I don't pay you to just stand around all day and pull everyone of my staff. Now can you _please _ take Mr Anderson up to x-ray" answered Connie, sounding fairly annoyed.

"Like I said before, no. No I can't." Max replied, simply ignoring her unrequired remark. 'Of course I don't pull all of her staff, Zoe is the one I love' Max thought, as he gave small smile to himself. As he turned around, he noticed Zoe smiling at him gleefully. Max gave her a cheeky wink which was followed by him signalling her to follow him. She quickly came up with an excuse to leave her patient and subtly followed Max.

"Max, where are we going?" Zoe exclaimed.

"Wait and see..." replied Max, mysteriously.

Soon enough, they found themselves in a familiar location – Max's 'office' – of course, neither of them were fully dressed soon after she locked the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**30 minutes later**

"Max are you in there?" cried a familiar voice.

"Er, yeah one sec!" replied Max while trying to hush Zoe. She quickly slid subtly back into her skimpy blue dress which Max assisted her with by zipping it back up.

"How on earth am I gonna sneak out of here now?!" exclaimed Zoe quietly.

"Shh, shh!" insisted Max. This wasn't the first time they'd nearly been caught of course. If it wasn't Robyn knocking, it was Connie with a list of demands which she had prepared for him. Despite their relationship being out in the open, neither were prepared to publicise their bedroom antics across the department too! Max opened the door to an intrigued Rita while Zoe only just managed to avoid being seen by hiding behind the door.

"Busy as usual I see Max!" Rita remarked sarcastically as she noticed Max's flies were currently undone.

"Of course! Gimme me one sec and I'll be right out! Just having a quick break, you know how busy I get!" joked Max. He swiftly shut the office door before grabbing Zoe by the waist and pulling her in for a loving kiss.

"Max, I have to go!" Zoe said, struggling to break free from their passionate clinch which they found themselves in.

"Ok ok, don't work too hard! Love you!" replied Max while releasing Zoe from his safe and protective arms. He loved her so much it hurt. He was mesmorised while he watched her blow him a kiss before quickly escaping out the door.

"Oh Zoe, nice of you to join us again! Nice break?" remarked Connie, full of sarcasm and the sense of slight annoyance, to which Zoe replied with rolled eyes. Zoe couldn't let her get her down anymore. At least Zoe had a man in her life who actually cared and loved her. Just then, Zoe felt a buzz coming from her pocket. She read 'Meet me in the usual spot – end of shift. M x'.

"What are you smiling about Zoe?" exclaimed Tess.

"Oh nothing, ignore me!" Zoe smiled. Of course, it wasn't nothing. She couldn't believe how lucky she had been to have a man like Max in her life. She didn't like to admit it often but she loved Max, like properly, actually, loved him. Zoe had had a few men previously in her life, Nick Jordan for example, but Max treated her like a princess and she couldn't ask for anything more. However, she felt guilt as she often felt like she was holding Max back from acting like most people his age. Zoe felt he should be out partying each night, waking up each morning with an unfamiliar face next to him. Instead he was 'tied up' with a 40 year old who was well past her partying days. Max, however, didn't care. He was happy with Zoe. She was all he ever wanted since laying his eyes on her and nothing was going to change that.


	5. Chapter 5

**The next morning on dylan's boat**

"Morning beautiful" said Max as he played with her hair, waiting for her to stir a little. It had been only a few days since they revealed their relationship to the ED but Max staying over on Dylan's boat had been a regular occurance. Just then, Zoe began to stir a little before opening her eyes which were met by a joyous Max.

"Max, how long have you been watching me?" Zoe joked.

"Ah not long, you look so beautiful when you're asleep." exclaimed Max.

"I'll take that as a compliment!" she laughed. Max quickly pulled her in for a long kiss before releasing her again just before they heard a knock at the door.

"All decent in there?" exclaimed Dylan.

"Er yeah, come in!" replied Zoe. Despite Zoe and Dylan having a close bond, Max felt it was slightly awkward living on a boat, with a 40 something man, with his girlfriend. But as long as Zoe was happy, he didn't care too much. Dylan opened the door and Dervla suddenly ran in and jumped on the bed which Zoe and Max shared.

"Dervla! Get down!" cried Zoe.

"Oh she's only having a bit of fun Zoe! She misses you!" Dylan said, sarcastically.

"Well unfortunately for her, the feeling's not mutal!" laughed Zoe.

"Um Zoe, shouldn't you be getting going? It's half nine, you start at ten don't you?" asked Dylan.

"Ah! I forgot the time! Max come on!" cried Zoe and with that Dylan left the room with Dervla. Connie would quite literally kill her if she was late again as she had already arrived late twice this week!

Zoe quickly had a shower, shared with Max of course, before flinging on one of her body-grabbing dresses. Max, however, had no choice but to wear yesterday's clothes seeing as he had no time to go back to the flat to change before work!

"Zo before we leave, I have to tell you something..."cried Max, suspiciously.

"What?" questioned Zoe, slightly worried.

"I love you Zoe Hanna and I never want to lose you" said Max while he watched her become tearful once again.

"Oh Max!" cried Zoe, before pulling him in for a long and seductive kiss which was interrupted by Dylan.

"Like a pair of bloody teenagers" exclaimed Dylan.

Zoe ignored his remark and left with Max to her car, hand in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

**The pair arrive in the hospital car park**

As Zoe put on the handbrake, Max placed his hand on hers. He stared into her gleaming chestnut brown eyes before placing his lips upon hers and kissed her slowly. He loved her so much and she loved him equally. "Max, I never want to lose you. You're the best thing that has happened to me in a long long time." said Zoe.

"Oh Zo, I love you so much. I never thought I would find someone who makes me as happy as you do! I never want to lose you either." exclaimed Max, kissing her again but more passionately this time.

"Come on Mr Walker, I don't want Connie on my back again!"cried Zoe.

"Ok ok, I'm coming Mrs Walker" replied Max, winking at Zoe but it was met with a stern look.

"Woah, hold your horses! I'm still Miss Hanna and I hope to remain that way for a long time yet!" replied Zoe, jokingly. Despite her sarcastic tone, Max wasn't completely sure where he stood. He didn't understand why she was so desperate not to get married. If she really loved him then why be so aprehensive towards the thought of being with him for the rest of her life? Then it hit him. Thinking back to all of the time spent together, Max had never heard those three special words leave Zoe's mouth – 'I love you'. Due to having no reply from Max himself, Zoe realised she had been a little hasty with her reply.

"Oh Max, I'm sorry! But you know what I think of all that marriage malarky! Plus, the last time I was engaged and getting married to someone was to Nick and you know how much that screwed me up." Despite Max not knowing Zoe back then, she had filled him in on her love life and he had also heard from people within the ED. He did understand her reasons but was still a little saddened by her brisk response but he decided to put his thoughts and worries to the back of his mind and placed a kiss on her forehead before getting out of the car and began walking towards the entrance of the hospital. Zoe formed a genuine smile upon her face before touching up her make up and got out of her sleek Mercedes-Benz.

"Morning Zoe!" cried Charlie.

"Morning Charlie. Do you mind if I get on and do some admin this morning? You know, even though I'm no longer clinical lead, I have a tonne of emails I need to get through!" said Zoe.

"Go ahead! We don't seem to be particularly busy this morning in resus so I don't see a reason why not! I'll give you a buzz if we need you!" replied Charlie.

"Thanks Charlie!" answered Zoe. She walked towards her office before she caught a glimpse of Max who looked rather depressed. Concerned, Zoe signalled for him to follow her and he did as instructed and quickly shut the door behind him.

"Max, what's wrong?" asked Zoe, concerned.

"Me? Nothing! Just got an extremely busy day ahead of me! Actually, I better be getting on! I'll check in on you in a bit, love you!" cried Max, before walking out of Zoe's office. She knew he was trying to avoid her as Charlie had just told Zoe it was going to be a fairly quiet day. Zoe was utterly confused as to why Max was so distant towards her. Max, however, was saddened further as he once again lacked the response he was so desperate to hear. Was it really so difficult to say those three little words?


	7. Chapter 7

It was half an hour until the end of both Zoe and Max's shifts and Max had managed to avoid her for the majority of the 5 hour shift. That was until now, of course. As Max walked out of the ED entrance laughing and joking with Robyn, Zoe caught his attention.

"Max, are you coming?" exclaimed Zoe, to which Max didn't give an instant reply.

"Er, I'll only be a second Robyn. I'll meet you in there!" said Max before he slowly began to walk towards Zoe. As he approached her, Max said "I said I'd take Robyn for a few drinks, sorry! She's had a bit of a tough day with Connie on her back and I think she's sort of missing my company back at the flat and so -".

"Max, honestly it's fine! I'll see you back at Dylan's at say...8?"replied Zoe.

"Thanks Zo. Sounds great, love you" answered Max before kissing her gently on her forehead.

Zoe returned his gesture with a grateful and loving smile before getting into her car and drove off, leaving Max saddened once again.

Max and Robyn were well into their second round of drinks before Robyn noticed Max's uncommon facial expression. "Max, are you okay?" asked Robyn, concerned.

"Yeah...yeah don't worry about me! What about you? Are you okay?" questioned Max, trying to avoid the subject.

"I'll be alright, it's just Connie. Somehow she just knows what buttons to push with me and it does my head in!" responded Robyn.

"Argh, the ED was much better when Zoe ran it. The way me and you used to be welcomed each day with her caring and gorgeous smile and how much fun our shifts used to be and -" said Max, tears suddenly filling his eyes.

"Max?! What's wrong? I know Connie is difficult to handle but there's something else isn't there? What's up? Please tell me." demanded Robyn, worried. Max was becoming increasingly worked up as he was unsure whether to confide in his step-sister.

"Promise you won't tell anyone? Not even Zoe or even Lofty?" asked Max.

"Pinky promise! Now tell me!"exclaimed Robyn.

"Okay okay! Well...it's just that I don't think Zoe loves me and much as I love her..." said Max.

"Don't be silly! Zoe adores you! What makes you think that anyway?" exclaimed Robyn, trying to fill him with confidence but failing.

"Hmm, I'm not so sure! We've been seeing each other for about...a year...and despite my awful memory, she's not once told me she loved me! I mean, yeah she's implied it but those three words haven't left her mouth once!" said Max.

"A year?! You kept that quiet! Oh Max! Look, I'll be fine now! Just go and see her and tell her how you feel!" suggested Robyn, smiling caringly.

"Hm, I might do. Are you sure you'll be alright?" asked Max.

"Just go!" exclaimed Robyn, before practically pushing him out of the pub door.

"Thanks Robyn!" said Max as he walked off into the distance and headed towards Dylan's. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her but he knew he had to say something.


	8. Chapter 8

It didn't take Max long to reach Dylan's boathouse despite him trying to waste as much time as possible to try and prepare himself. He stepped on the boat hastily and was met by Zoe's amazing smile.

"Hello! Did you have fun with Robyn?" asked Zoe

"Yeah, it was really nice thanks!" he replied, trying his best not to make eye contact with his girlfriend – which didn't go unnoticed by Zoe.

"Aw good!" replied Zoe, "look Max, have I done something wrong? You've been trying to avoid me all day! Making out you had a busy day, going to the pub after work with Robyn, and now you won't even look at me!" asked Zoe, concerned. Max didn't know what to say. He didn't want to lose her but if he didn't say anything it would eat away at him.

"Ok ok. I didn't want to say anything because I'm frightened of losing you!" replied Max, nervously.

"What is it Max?" she said, getting even more worried.

"Well..."

"Max!" exlaimed Zoe.

"Do you love me Zoe? Like properly love me?" asked Max, concerned about what her response would be.

"What sort of question is that? Of course I do Max and I'm offended you obviously think differently!" exclaimed Zoe, annoyed.

"But do you Zo? Because I don't want you regretting me ten years down the line and wishing you'd gone for someone a bit higher up than just...a porter!" replied Max.

"Yes! I won't regret my choice because there's no reason too! I love you Max Walker!" exclaimed Zoe, her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh Zo, that's all I wanted to hear!" replied Max with a gleaming smile plastered across his face.

"What? I love you?" questioned Zoe, confused.

"Yeah..." replied Max.

"Oh Max, of course I love you!" cried Zoe.

"I know that now Zo! It's just that it occurred to me that since we've been together you've never said those words to me and I guess I thought you didn't love me as much as I love you..." replied Max, rather embarrassed.

"Max, I'm so sorry! I guess I was just aprehensive since the last time I said those words were to Nick..."replied Zoe, apologetically.

"Don't worry about it Zo, honestly. Just remember this okay... I love you Zoe Hanna. I never ever want to lose you again as I honestly can't imagine my life without you!" exclaimed Max.

"Oh Max, I love you so so much!" replied Zoe, pulling Max in for a long and passionate kiss. "You know what, why don't we get a place of our own? Just me and you?" asked Zoe.

"Really? But I'd feel bad as I wouldn't be able to contribute much?" replied Max, excited yet aprehensive about Zoe's proposal.

"Yeah, it would be nice to have a place of our own. Don't worry about the money Max, it's not as if I'm gonna go bankrupt! What's mine is yours, ok?" answered Zoe.

"I'm so lucky to have you Zo" replied Max, smiling.

"I know you are!" Zoe responded, winking before finding herself in a passionare clinch with Max. "We'll go and look at a flat or two tomorrow! But you need to be up early, ok?" Zoe said, smiling.

"Yeah great! We'll go about 12 then." replied Max.

"Really?" questioned Zoe, winking.

"Well you won't get me out of bed any sooner!" replied Max.

"Fine!" answered Zoe, before heading to the shower with Max following quickly behind.

**Sorry it's been ages since I've updated! I will update more frequently now as I have free lessons! Please r&amp;r x**


End file.
